User blog:MilenHD/Mongol Foot Soldier vs Boxer Rebel
Mongol Foot Soldier:The minor part of the Mongol army,who sheer more brutality to secure the army VS Boxer Rebel:North China's defenders,who secure the country with modern and ancient weapons Who..is..Deadliest?!?To find out our world class fighters are testing histories most lethal weapons.Using 21st century science,we see what happens when 2 warriors go toe to toe.No rules,no safety,no mercy.It's a duel to the death,history will be rewritten,but only 1 will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. First,Mongol Foot Soldiers are foot soldiers of the Mongol Empire. There might be not as famous as the horseman, but they were still some of the greatest warriors in the human history.They use lots of Mongolian weapons, except for cavalry weapons (Like Jida Lance,the Turko-Mongol Saber and the Ild). Fighting and conquering along with Genghis Khan and other Mongolian Khans, they sheer more brutality to secure the importance of the Mongol army. The Mongol Foot Soldier is going to earn fame with: Now,The Boxer Rebellion, Boxer Uprising or Yihetuan Movement was an anti-imperialist uprising which took place in China towards the end of the Qing dynasty between 1899 and 1901. It was initiated by the Militia United in Righteousness (Yihetuan), known in English as the "Boxers," and was motivated by proto-nationalistsentiments and opposition to foreign imperialism and associated Christian missionary activity. The Great Powers intervened and defeated Chinese forces. The uprising took place against a background of severe drought and the disruption caused by the growth of foreign spheres of influence. After several months of growing violence against the foreign and Christian presence in Shandong and the North China plain, in June 1900, Boxer fighters convinced they were invulnerable to foreign weapons converged on Beijing with the slogan "Support Qing government and exterminate the foreigners." Foreigners and Chinese Christians sought refuge in the Legation Quarter. In response to reports of an armed invasion to lift the siege, the initially hesitant Empress Dowager Cixi supported the Boxers and on June 21 declared war on foreign powers. Diplomats, foreign civilians and soldiers as well as Chinese Christians in the Legation Quarter were placed under siege by the Imperial Army of China and the Boxers for 55 days. Chinese officialdom was split between those supporting the Boxers and those favoring conciliation, led by Prince Qing. The supreme commander of the Chinese forces, the Manchu General Ronglu (Junglu), later claimed that he acted to protect the besieged foreigners. The Eight-Nation Alliance, after being initially turned back, brought 20,000 armed troops to China, defeated the Imperial Army, and captured Beijing on August 14, lifting the siege of the Legations. Uncontrolled plunder of the capital and the surrounding countryside ensued, along with the summary execution of those suspected of being Boxers. The Boxer Protocol of September 7, 1901 provided for the execution of government officials who had supported the Boxers, provisions for foreign troops to be stationed in Beijing, and 450 million taels of silver—more than the government's annual tax revenue—to be paid as indemnity over the course of the next thirty-nine years to the eight nations involved. The Boxer Rebel attacks back with: My Edges: Short:Edge Boxer Rebel:The dao is far more versitale and lighter than the mace.Also the slashing and stabbing beats bashing weapons. Mid:Edge Even:The Glaive is more powerful,but is heavier and little bit harder to wield.On the other hand the qiang is less powerful,but is lighter and can be use as projectile. Long:Edge Mongol Foot Soldier:This is easy win for the Mongol Foot Soldier,do you remember Sun Tzu vs Genghis Khan by Deathblade,the Mongol Composite Bow won easily due to his range and power advantage. Special:Edge Mongol Foot Soldier:The Mongol Knife is a tool for war,but is also a can be used as a camping tool.Yeah but this is Deadliest Fiction,not Deadliest Camper.The knife options and use in war gives them the edge over the meat cleaver. X-Factors: Brutality:Mongol FS 96,Boxer 84:The Boxer Rebels were fierce but not brutal as the Mongol Foot Soldiers,since they were rarely used the Mongols foot Soldiers sheered more brutality than the Cavalry Training:Mongol FS 89,Boxer 80:The Boxers did train in the Martial arts,but the Mongol Foot Soldiers are proffesional soldiers unlike the Boxers. Unpredictability:Mongol FS 82,Boxer 97:The Boxers used wide variety of tactics and sometimes even combined them making them hard for their opponents to killed.While the Mongol Foot Soldiers used ordinary tactics. Armor:Mongol FS 49,Boxer 10:The Mongol Foot Soldiers had leather armor,fur helmet and a wooden or wicker shield,while the Boxers had a a cloth and nothing more. Voting ends on 7th November Battle will be 1 vs 1,in Abounded town in Northen China.There will be no horses or anything like that. I will only accept serious,good votes and will not accept rude,stupid comments or spam. Who will be the winner??? Note:I know the Boxer Rebel had guns,but they also had a crossbows(The poorest members either had crossbows or outdated guns such as the Minie rifle),btw let the voting begin. Battle Simulation The battle starts in abounded town in Northen China,it is a windy day with leaves falling to the ground and some Boxers were patroling the streets watching for European invaders.One of the Boxers said to split and find the invaders more easily.Not far away a Mongol foot soldier had crossed the border and have entered the abounded town of North China,after few steps he saw the Boxer Rebel with a crossbow.With no time to waste,the Mongol Foot Soldier fired an arrow at the Boxer hit him in the knee. The Boxer rebel screamed in pain,he turned and saw the Mongol charging at him with his glaive,the Boxer rushed and entered an abounded house,the Mongol followed him and kicked the door,but in the next moment the Boxer rebel began firing his repeating crossbow at the Mongol foot soldier,the only problem was the bolts got repelled from the Mongol's armor,only one got stucked in the armor,but the Mongol pulled it out and attacked the Boxer with his glaive but the Boxer countered it fast with his qiang,both blades clashed,niether warrior had an advantage until the Mongol sliced through the staff of the qiang.The Boxer pulled his dao and sliced the glaive in half,the Mongol pulled out his mace and swung it at the Boxer,missing him by inches.The Boxer rushed at the kitchen and the Mongol followed him.The Boxer found a meat cleaver at the desk and threw it at the Mongol,but the cleaver bounced fom the armor of the Mongol. The Mongol foot soldier laughed maniacally and charged at the Boxer rebel,the Mongol raised his mace and swung missing the Boxer and getting his mace stucked on the wall.The Boxer grabbed the meat cleaver and hacked the Mongol at the shoulder,but the cleaver bounced from the shoulder guards.The Mongol pulled his knife and sliced the Boxer's grip and he lost his meat cleaver,but he still had his dao.The Boxer pulled his dao but was too late,the Mongol fott soldier had stabbed him in the heart. Seeing the Boxer rebel have died, the Mongol foot soldier raised his knife,and he gave a mighty war cry for his victory. Expert's Opinion In this match of 2 leats known Asian warriors,the Mongol Fooot Soldier won thanks to his superior weapons and training,lus add the fact that he had an actual armor unlike the Boxer rebel who's only effective weapon was his dao saber.In the end Boxer rebel's inferior weapons,armor and x-factors made his downfall. Category:Blog posts